Sorry Mahiru
by Team Melancholy
Summary: Tragedy strikes Kuro and his eve Mahiru. Mahiru is left fatally wounded and Kuro must face his brother Tsubaki. Will the Servamp of Melancholy destroy his big brother?
1. Chapter 1

Too is late,that is what Kuro was. The servamp and his eve Mahiru had been out late that night buying last minute groceries. Mahiru stayed in the store paying for the groceries while Kuro waited outside. The neko vampire turned into his cat form when no one was looking to try and bribe some food from a group of girls not far from the store. As they were petting him and fawning over his cuteness Kuro heard his eve scream out his name. Mahiru didn't sound angry or even worried about where the neet servamp was, but sounded terrified. Kuro ran towards the voice quickly, and once away from the girls took human form not caring if anyone saw. Though luckily no one did.

What he found was the one thing he wished to never see. Mahiru was laying motionless on the ground with blood covering his neck and the collar of his shirt. Standing over him was a subclass which was no doubt one of Tsubaki's. When the subclass saw Kuro he ran away before the servamp could catch him. But Kuro was more concerned with whether Mahiru was alive or not than if he could catch and kill the attacker. He ran over to Mahiru's side and gently lifted up his eve. He was breathing, though just barely as if each breath was a struggle. His brown eyes were almost closed as he fought to stay conscious. The teen had lost far too much blood and his skin was a deathly pale. Kuro knew there was no way Mahiru could possibly survive this.

Tears formed in his eyes as he looked down at Mahiru. He couldn't believe it. He had failed at protecting the one thing important to him and now Mahiru was dying. Because of him his eve, no his friend, was going to die. It was unfair. _(Why does a kind hearted human like him have to die so young when a monster like me will live forever?)_ Kuro wondered still holding Mahiru close to him trying to figure out what to do and if there was some way to save his eve. Suddenly he heard a familiar sound.

"Click,click,click." The sound of wooden sandals on the concrete behind him. He didn't have to turn around to know that the Servamp of Melancholy was there. _(So he ordered this attack. )_ Kuro thought not wanting to move. Perhaps he was too tired, or didn't want to put Mahiru down. Or more likely he thought it would be better if Tsubaki just destroyed him. "How boring. It would appear Shirota Mahiru is still alive. " Tsubaki said in a calm yet almost mocking tone. With a few swift steps Tsubaki was now behind Kuro leaning over him. His right hand grasped Kuro's shoulder as his left hand wrapped around grabbing onto the bell on Kuro's neck Mahiru had given him. _(Of course, as long as Mahiru is still alive the bell is the easiest way to break me. )_ Kuro realized unable to move. Tsubaki leaned in closer resting his head against Kuro's. "Heartbreaking isn't it how weak mortals are? " He asked coldly. Kuro didn't need to see his face to know that sickening grin was there.

Hearing Tsubaki's voice Mahiru opened his eyes more. What he saw made him try to get up to help Kuro but he was far too weak from blood loss. He saw their old enemy Kuro's baby brother Tsubaki holding onto Kuro and his bell. Kuro noticed Mahiru was trying to move to no avail and frowned. The last thing the eve saw and heard before everything faded away was Kuro looking at him sadly whispering "Sorry Mahiru."


	2. Chapter 2

The last thing Kuro remembered before he himself lost consciousness was Tsubaki leaning close to him whispering something about Mahiru in his ear then laughing. But he couldn't fully make out all the words and the rest he couldn't remember. When Kuro came to he found himself laying on the ground not remembering what happened or knowing where he was. As he slowly opened his red eyes he looked around to try and figure out where he was and what was going on. "What happened?" He asked softly then his eyes widened as he remembered. "Mahiru..." _(That's right,Mahiru. He died, because I couldn't protect him. He died because of me. But why would Tsubaki spare me? Unless,this is his revenge. Instead of killing me take what is most important.)_ As Kuro sat there thinking about everything tears swelled in his eyes and he blamed himself.

A mix of emotions washed over him. Anger,denial,self hatred,regret. Looking down sadly he sighed. "So troublesome. I,I wish I really could just die." He said softly then looked up to figure out where he was. He slowly got to his feet and looked around. It was dark and cold,the ground was sand like a desert with abstract formations and the sky was dark like night. The servamp groaned knowing where he was. He was in his mind,which meant he wasn't actually awake. _(Perhaps I am not even alive and this is hell.)_ He wondered lowering his head sadly. "Maybe it would be best if I just stay here. No one will ever get hurt that way." He said tears falling down hitting the sandy ground below him.

He sat back down on the ground. Soon he could hear something. It was the creepy voice of his inner self,his inner demon. Kuro tried his best to ignore it. But it was right. If not for him Mahiru would have never gotten involved,and he would be safe. Every time he did something someone got hurt. It was his fault,he was a failure. He was a monster,he was worthless.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're alive." A soft familiar voice said ,though it sounded more like a question than statement. A pair of large brown eyes opened and looked around. Mahiru woke up finding himself in a dimly lit bed room, that was not his. He felt cold, weak and dizzy. _(What the hell happened, where am I?)_ He wondered not remembering anything about the attack. Mahiru recognized the voice and turned his head slowly towards it. Sitting by the bed he was laying in was his old friend Sakuya. "Sakuya ,what happened?" He asked in a faint whisper. A small smile appeared on Sakuya's face as Mahiru spoke ,but there was also what looked to be dried tears on his cheeks as well. "What's wrong, where am I?' Mahiru asked knowing something was wrong. _(Wait,what did happen? Why am I here,where is Kuro?)_ Mahiru got worried and tried to sit up but was too weak to move much.

"Please don't try to move. You lost allot of blood and need rest." Sakuya said calmly. Mahiru's eyes widened hearing that as his worry grew. "What happened, where is Kuro?" He insisted staring at his friend. Sakuya looked away sadly not answering the question. It was like the time Mahiru had asked about Ryusei, but different. This time he could tell, Sakuya was serious. Something happened that he didn't want to tell him about. "It is best if you do not worry about that right now. You are still recovering." The green haired subclass finally said avoiding eye contact with his friend. _(Something bad happened ,something is wrong with Kuro. Is, is he dead?)_ Mahiru was sick with worry and confusion. He couldn't remember a thing. No wait he did remember something.

He and Kuro were out shopping weren't they? That's right he left the store ,and then he felt an unbearable pain shooting through his body and lots of blood. But that was all he could remember. "Oh ,here you should drink this. It's just some medicine to help you relax so you'll heal faster." Sakuya said handing Mahiru a glass of clear liquid. Mahiru looked at it questioningly. Besides the dizziness and being weak he didn't feel hurt. So how bad was his injuries that he needed medicine? If he was the suspicious type Mahiru would probably be worried that the subclass of his old enemy was trying to poison him. But he trusted Sakuya. After all they were friends right? Mahiru drank the liquid. Once finished he looked up to ask more questions hoping to get an answer this time, but he blacked out.

"Mahiru?' Sakuya asked softly leaning in closer to the sleeping teen. He smiled seeing Mahiru looking so peaceful ,then frowned. 'I really hate lying." He said with a sigh. Sakuya then turned towards the doorway where someone was lurking in the shadows. "He's asleep now." Sakuya said as Tsubaki stepped into the light with an eerie smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Kuro sat on the sandy ground looking down sadly. His face was red from crying ,but no more tears came. Not that he didn't want to cry ,he just didn't have the strength to. The inner demon danced around Kuro, but was remaining oddly quiet for now. In all of his immortal life , he could not remember ever feeling this bad. "It's not fair. Why did it have to happen to Mahiru?" He asked softly. Closing his eyes the servamp sighed in defeat. He knew no matter what he could not change the past and save his eve. The demon smiled and opened his mouth to taunt him some more when suddenly the bell around Kuro's neck moved slightly. A soft jingle was heard as it did so, yet there was no wind.

The servamp's red eyes shot open from that ,and a strange feeling he just had. "Not possible , is it?" Though for just a brief moment Kuro could have sworn he just sensed Mahiru's presence. He slowly got to his feet and closed his eyes. If he really just felt Mahiru's presence , then that meant only one thing. Mahiru was still alive somehow. "Mahiru, he's still alive." Kuro gasped as he opened his eyes again. The demon cat chuckled eerily. "Ah maybe so. But for how long will he remain alive? After all you cannot reach him." It stated in a mocking tone. Kuro ignored the demon's words, he didn't care what it said. _(He is still alive. There is still hope of saving him. I must reach him. )_ The servamp realized knowing he had to reach his eve somehow.

The little demon stepped back in shock as the darkness began to shatter like glass around them,and Kuro began to fade back to reality. "What will you do Sloth, when you fail again? You will fail,and he will die." The demon said loud enough for Kuro to hear him. Kuro's red eyes opened slowly opened as he found himself laying on the cold concrete floor of what appeared to be either a garage or some form of storage like a basement. The room was dark , but he could still see pretty well.

He stood up quickly then closed his eyes to try and find Mahiru. His mind focused on everything around him and he could feel Mahiru's aura. Mahiru was somewhere above him. Kuro had to move fast , he had to save Mahiru. He ran as quick as he could to get to his eve before anything worse could happen to the teen. Something in the back of his mind told him , he had to reach Mahiru soon or all hope was lost.


	5. Chapter 5

Kuro ran aimlessly through the dark basement trying to find a way out. A way to Mahiru. He had to reach him. There was no doubt in the servamp's mind that his eve was still alive,but for how long? It was obvious his brother Tsubaki was behind all of this,which meant Mahiru was in grave danger. _(I have to save him. No more hiding, no more regrets. He was there for me,now I must be there for him. )_ Kuro thought as he ran,trying to sense where Mahiru was.

Suddenly the servamp stopped dead in his tracks as he began to remember exactly what the servamp of Melancholy said right before he blacked out. "I wonder if Shirota would make an interesting subclass, hmm? Only one way to find out. "Tsubaki had whispered in his ear then laughed. Kuro's red eyes widened with horror. _(Is , is that what he is planning? He's going to turn Mahiru into his subclass, no he couldn't could he? Then what would he do? Of course... He'd erase and manipulate Mahiru's memories wouldn't he? Make me the enemy,and him the friend? )_ Kuro began to panic. "NO!"He shouted in out frustration.

He couldn't let that happen, no he wouldn't. Not to Mahiru. He couldn't allow Mahiru to die,and he definitely would not let him become a monster. But,how would he stop it? Was it possible that he was he already too late? The servamp of Sloth was now frozen with fear and doubt. One wrong move, one misstep and he would lose his eve forever. _(This cannot be happening... )_ No it wasn't,he would stop it. He must. He closed his eyes and could sense Mahiru's aura. It was faint,and weak,suggesting Mahiru was as well. But it was still there,which meant he was still alive and human for now.

And that was the way it would stay. It just had to. _(Mahiru cannot die, and he won't become a subclass.)_ Kuro thought. He wasn't going to run away or surrender. He had to save Mahiru, his eve,his friend, his savoir. He had to save him at all costs. No matter what he would stop this. No matter what he would stop Tsubaki. Even if, even if stopping him meant killing the servamp of Melancholy. No more living in the past. No more regretting his choices. He opened is eyes as they flashed blue and he growled with determination. "I'm coming Mahiru."


	6. Chapter 6

At last Kuro found the stairs and reached the floor above him. It wasn't difficult for the servamp to realize where he was. An old somewhat small yet elegantly built apartment building. Despite the power working it appeared to be empty with no tenants or landlords. He remembered that a few blocks from Mahiru's old school there was an apartment that had been put up for sale not too long ago, and this may be that very building. Tsubaki no doubt had acquired the apartment for him and his subclass to live in,which meant the place wasn't abandoned and Kuro should be careful. Looking around he heard the sound of voices and the servamp quickly took cat form and hid. There was no time for confrontations unless absolutely necessary. He watched with narrow red eyes as a certain cheereful pink haired magician and a calm silver haired man wearing an eyepatch walked past his hiding spot under the stairs. As they spoke he listened carefully to their conversation. "I think i should go check on Tsubakuyan ." Belkia stated in a somewhat high pitched overly happy voice. "Young master wishes not to be disturbed right now. He and the liar are upstairs with the eve of sloth." Shamrock stated.

Kuro's eyes widened upon hearing this. _(The liar? Wait he isn't referring to Sakuya is he?)_ The servamps anger began to grow inside of him. Yet at the same time his body began to tremble slightly with fear that he could be too late. _(No, I cannot think like that. I must not give up hope just yet. )_ Kuro decided to push aside his fears and keep going. but if Sakuya was with Tsubaki and Mahiru that meant he had betrayed Mahiru. His so called friend had sold him out to Tsubaki. Kuro was furious and he knew, if anything did happen to Mahiru he didn't care. He would break Sakuya for this.

Closing his eyes he sensed Mahiru. he then slipped quietly past the two subclass and followed the aura's trail up the stairs. It would seem Mahiru was at the top of the apartment, two floors above Kuro. He crept slowly and silently up the stairs. As he did so he hoped, no he prayed, that no one would see or hear him. Unfortunately for the servamp someone did. A small pastel pink haired boy with bandages up his arm and the sleeve of his shirt ripped off saw him and recognized the servamp. Kuro kept walking until he saw a shadow hovering over him. "Too troublesome." He sighed turning towards the one standing behind him. As he faced Lilac he recognized the kid.

Lilac stared at Kuro silently with a strange expression. And for some reason didn't call for the other subclass to come over. The child rubbed his arm nervously while looking away with a frown. He then spoke. "Mahiru Shirota is on the top floor. Apartment 3E. Please, just don't let them know I told you this." He said softly in a sad voice. "What?' Kuro asked in almost a whisper. _(Is this a trap? Or is he actually trying to help me?)_ Kuro wondered staring at the young subclass. "Mahiru was nice to me. He saved me even. In the end I betrayed his trust and almost got his friend killed. Even after that he didn't try to retaliate. I don't know if you can even save him now. But I feel I should at least help out. I cannot do anything else though even if I wanted. I am far too weak. But if there is any hope of him surviving you are it. " Lilac said quietly looking down. He then turned away and left Kuro standing there confused at first. But as he thought about it, what the kid said made sense. Mahiru did keep Lilac safe, was probably the only reason none of them killed him. And he ended up betraying them. Perhaps this was his way of repenting.

The servamp couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for Lilac now. And he realized perhaps Mahiru's overly kind and trusting nature could at times be a good thing. A small smile appeared on his face as he continued running up the stairs. There was no time to waste. He could feel Mahiru was slipping. What little strength and life force his eve had was almost gone. If he didn't get there soon Mahiru would die. Or worse become Tsubaki's subclass.


	7. Chapter 7

Mahiru laid motionless in the bed with his brown eyes closed. His skin was still an unhealthy pale, with shallow almost nonexistent breathing and a slow heartbeat. The eve was not really awake , nor was he asleep. Mahiru was in a state between consciousness and sleep, living and dead. Though his body wasn't really working, his mind was. He could hear two people near him talking. One of them he recognized right away, and the voice would send a chill down his spine if he could feel anything. It was Tsubaki. The other he knew was Sakuya. He tried his best to focus on what they were saying, but it was no use. Mahiru's heart shattered. Here he was, with Tsubaki, and most likely dying. All because his friend Sakuya had helped the servamp to get him.

Any normal person would be angry,well more like furious with their friend for such a betrayal. But not Mahiru. He wasn't mad with Sakuya,but himself. After all his friend had warned him to not trust him for he would hurt him if ordered so. Sakuya said he could never betray Tsubaki. The eve blamed himself for this. If he had kept his promise and gotten Sakuya away from the servamp they would both be safe and he wouldn't be here. He had let his friend down,and now he was paying the price. As he laid there he wondered what the servamp of Melancholy's plans with him were. If it was to merely kill him,why was he still alive? Unless... _(Kuro,is this a plan to get Kuro? Some sort of trap, with me as live bait perhaps?)_ He wondered.

A new worry, well more like two actually entered his mind. The first was, was Kuro still alive? The second was their distance limitation. How far were the two apart and for how long had they been so? But he knew worrying about such things was pointless now since he could do nothing about it. Of course he still was hoping his lazy friend was okay somehow and doing far better than he was. Suddenly he could hear Sakuya's voice again. He sounded worried about something, but Mahiru couldn't tell what it was. He then heard Tsubaki's laughter.

Standing over the helpless eve staring at him was Tsubaki with a rather creepy grin. Sakuya frowned at the servamp then spoke up. "What will you do if his servamp wakes up? He'll come looking for Mahiru. Are you not even a little worried what he will do if he catches you? I mean, if you do end up turning Mahiru into your subclass..." Sakuya was interrupted as Belkia came running in looking worried. "Tsubakyun! Sleepy Ash isn't where we left him. He's gone,I knew we should of just killed him!" The pink haired subclass whined in a rather desperate tone fearful of what Kuro would do if he caught any of them. Tsubaki grinned. "Almost interesting. Let's see if brother can reach us in time? Beru you and Higan keep brother sloth distracted. And,if things get rough do whatever you have to to stay alive understood?" Tsubaki ordered Belkia,not wanting any of his subclass killed. Belkia nodded and left the room to find Higan and Kuro. Tsubaki then looked at Sakuya. "You stand guard outside the door encase he makes it past Higan and Belkia okay?" As Sakuya left the room Tsubaki laughed through his sleeve,then added, "Boring."

Once outside the apartment door Sakuya sighed closing his red eyes and clenching his fist with anger. Inside laying on the bed Mahiru had managed to make out some of the conversation through his weakened dazed state. Most importantly he made out the part about him being turned into a subclass. _(Tsubaki make me one of his subclass? No...he wouldn't do that would he?)_ For a few moments the eve's heart stopped altogether from fear. He didn't want to be Tsubaki's subclass, he didn't want to serve him. It wasn't as much as the idea of being a vampire that upset him, but the idea that he might end up hurting his friends and Kuro. He was now filled with fear of what was to happen.


	8. Chapter 8

Kuro was halfway up the stairs to the third floor when he felt a pain shoot through his body and something knocked him to the ground. He fell down the stairs hitting the ground hard. Taking human form as he did so and spitting up some blood. Looking up he saw he was struck by a sword and his chest had a large gash in it. _(Of course. )_ He thought as he saw his attacker approach. Belkia walked towards him with a stupid grin on his face, holding several swords in his hands. "Hello Sleepy Ash!" He said with an all too enthusiastic voice. Kuro crawled to his feet and stared the pink haired magician down with a scowl on his face. "Why don't you stay a while and keep this old man some company cat?" Another voice spoke up. Turning towards it Kuro saw an elderly man with long red hair. _(That's Higan.)_ Kuro realized this one was one of Tsubaki's top men as well. Wasn't he suppose to be Tsubaki's number one man? The toughest one to take down.

Higan smiled as his hands seemed to be engulfed in flames. Belkia stuck his tongue out laughing preparing for an attack. "Too troublesome." Kuro mumbled not wanting to fight. He knew what the two were trying to do. They were trying to slow him down, and keep him from saving Mahiru. Any time spent fighting them could be used to help his eve. He wasn't even sure if the two were going to try and kill him, or if they were merely a distraction. But he had to get past the two subclass somehow. "Let me pass now..." He growled at them. Of course they ignored him as Belkia made the first attack. He sliced into Kuro's stomach because the servamp reacted to slowly to his attack. Kuro looked up at the pink haired subclass with rage in his eyes. Belkia's eyes widened and he started to panic slightly. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but the servamp terrified him.

Kuro summoned the claws on his hands and ran at Belkia slashing through him knocking him to the ground. Seeing this Higan hesitated for a moment, then smiled. Kuro started to run past him, when he was suddenly surrounded by a wall of fire. "Sorry neko, but this old man isn't done with you yet. Now, let's have some fun shall we?" Higan said casually lighting a cigarette with the flames that surrounded him and Kuro. The servamp growled angrily. This wasn't good, he didn't have time to waste with this man. Closing his eyes he sighed knowing he had no choice but to fight. As Kuro opened his eyes he charged at Higan slicing at the red head with his claws. Higan dodged somewhat easily just in time before the claws could even scratch him. "Eh? Not fast enough it would seem." Higan said as if taunting hm. Looking past the flames he saw his fellow subclass took his doll form as a way to try and prevent anymore damage.

"Can't deal." Kuro muttered attacking Higan again. This time he managed to slice the red head's arm as he tried blocking the attack. "Not bad. But you know, I still cannot let you pass just yet." Higan said with a smirk. _(So he isn't really trying to kill or hurt me. Just to keep me distracted?)_ Kuro realized. Higan ran at the servamp cutting his shoulder in the process and ignited the wound in flames. Kuro flinched in pain, then counter attacked cutting Higan in his stomach. The subclass looked shocked that not only did he get hit, but was seriously injured. "That...is pretty impressive...for a cat." Higan whispered softly as he collapsed to the floor. Kuro left the two subclass behind to find Mahiru.

Truthfully any other time the servamp of sloth would have killed those two. But this was a different situation. He didn't have time to waste on pathetic lives like theirs. No he had to get to Mahiru. Now almost all the way up the stairs the servamp was prepared for any more attacks from other subclass. But he froze as he noticed something. His eyes widened in fear as he realized he couldn't sense Mahiru's aura. He couldn't even sense a slight trace of it. It couldn't be, was it that he was already too late? Mahiru was already dead? "No, it can't be." he whispered running up the stairs even faster. _(No, it isn't true. Mahiru isn't dead, he can't be. But what if he is? If he died, does that mean Tsubaki already turned him?)_ Kuro shook away the thought. He couldn't think the worst had happened just yet. He had to reach Mahiru, and that sort of thinking would only slow him down.


	9. Chapter 9

Sakuya stood waiting outside the door ready for a fight. He heard the commotion downstairs and knew that Kuro had won. That meant the servamp was now headed his way. In his hands was his chainsaw, and his red eyes almost seemed to be glowing. Kuro reached the third floor and paused looking around. There was no sign of anyone that he could see just yet. He was sure even more of Tsubaki's subclass would have been up there waiting for him. But then again... the feeling he had that he was already too late would explain their absence. No point in trying to stop him, if their plan was already complete. No, he had to stop thinking that way. It wasn't true, Mahiru had to still be alive. And he would not become Tsubaki's subclass.

As he walked down the hallway Kuro spotted Sakuya and was filled with hatred. _(That bastard. After everything he does this. Mahiru stood up for him, protected him. He wanted to help Sakuya because he was his friend. And this is how Sakuya repays him?)_ Sakuya smiled widely preparing for the fight. But the subclass was taken by surprised when instead of attacking Kuro spoke. "So tell me. Everything was a lie after all huh?" He asked trying to stay calm. "You said you were his friend. You said you cared about Mahiru, and didn't want him hurt. And yet here you are. Helping Tsubaki kill him." Kuro said in a harsh threatening tone staring at Sakuya. The subclass stood there staying quiet. He wasn't sure how to react to this. He then gritted his teeth and growled at Kuro.

"If you were a better servamp he wouldn't be here. Or better yet, if you hadn't entered his life he wouldn't be in danger. All you do is make things worse don't you? True that Mahiru may trust me. But he clearly trusts you even more. And yet you couldn't even keep him safe." Sakuya snarled at him. He was angry. Sakuya was angry because Kuro was basically right about him. No true friend would ever do this. And that made him a liar yet again, which he hated. And the subclass was also angry because he had secretly trusted Kuro to keep his friend safe. But he failed. So because of his loyalty to Tsubaki, and Kuro's failure, Mahiru was dying. There was a good chance he was already dead since Mahiru was so close to death before he left the room. Sakuya was filled with hatred. Part of him hated Tsubaki, part himself, and part Kuro.

He didn't like the idea of his friend being turned into Tsubaki's subclass...but he couldn't stop it either. Besides he had a job to do right now. He was suppose to keep Kuro busy so he couldn't get to Tsubaki and Mahiru. Kuro remained silent after hearing Sakuya's statement about him. _(He's right. I am a failure. I couldn't keep him safe and caused this for him. I am as much to blame for this as He and Tsubaki.)_ Kuro thought blaming himself. He then closed his eyes to see if he could sense Mahiru. He could feel what was most likely Tsubaki not too far ahead. And he could feel Sakuya's aura as well...which was radiating with what felt like sadness regret and guilt. "Why, Why would you allow this to happen to him?" Kuro asked approaching the subclass. Sakuya froze and looked away for a moment before responding. "You know, the more we stand here talking. The less chance there is of saving Mahiru." He said with a soft voice. To Kuro's surprise he did not only sound sincere, but worried. Was it possible that Sakuya really was worried about Mahiru?

Kuro raised and eyebrow at his opponent that use to call himself Mahiru's friend questioningly. Part of him actually didn't want to fight Sakuya. Perhaps because he knew how much Mahiru cared for him, or maybe even part of him felt bad for Sakuya. But he had no choice he had to get to Mahiru which meant he had to defeat the subclass. The servamp ran at Sakuya dodging the chainsaw easily slicing at him with his claws. But something seemed off about the fight. Sakuya wasn't actually attacking all that much nor did he appear to be trying to block. It was more like he was actually trying to lose. Is that was he was doing? He wanted Kuro to win, even at the cost of his own life? That is when Kuro realized, Sakuya really did not want to fight him. But he had to because of Tsubaki. Enfact it was now clear that he was trying to get Kuro to kill him. Which meant Sakuya truly did care about Mahiru after all.

Kuro knew Sakuya wouldn't stop the fight willingly. "Can't deal , what a pain." Kuro sighed rushing at Sakuya quickly slicing through the subclass' chest. Sakuya's eyes widened from the pain as his body collapsed to the floor. But the servamp had aimed his attack just right as not to kill Sakuya, just merely paralyze him for a while. _(Dammit...why didn't he just kill me?)_ Sakuya wondered laying there helpless as Kuro ran past him to the door Sakuya had been guarding, Apartment 3E.


	10. Chapter 10

Kuro kicked the apartment door down not even checking to see if it was unlocked. The room was very dark, with a little light shining through the windows from the street lamps outside. There was no sign of Tsubaki, which caused an unsettling feeling in his stomach. Walking around he could smell something. The unmistakable coppery scent of blood. It was faint but there. He followed the trace of the scent to a bedroom where he saw Mahiru who was laying motionless in the bed. "Mahiru?" He asked softly as he slowly approached the bed, the feeling in his stomach getting worse. _(He's not moving. He's, he's not breathing either. I can't feel his presence. I, I am too late. He's dead.)_

"I told you that you would be too late Sleepy Ash. Look what you caused, the kid is now dead." The demon's voice echoed inside Kuro's head as the servamp sat on the floor by the bed looking at Mahiru. He gently reached out and touched the teen's cheek which was as cold as ice and even paler than it was when he last saw him. His eyes filled with tears as he looked at Mahiru's body and he clenched his fists. The servamp was heartbroken horrified and wanted to die. "Tsubaki did this to him..." He growled as he sat there defeated. The only good thing if there was any was Mahiru had not been turn into Tsubaki's subclass. "This is all my fault Mahiru. I'm so sorry." He said crying.

The servamp broke down crying unable to deal with the idea that he was too late and Mahiru was dead. He was too upset to notice he wasn't alone and a pair of red eyes watched him from the shadows. Tsubaki was just about to go through with his plan of turning Mahiru when his brother kicked the door down. But seeing Kuro this upset and heartbroken was almost as good. As he stood there watching he smiled and tried deciding if this was good enough or if he would destroy Kuro as well, he remembered that his subclass were most likely injured and he should go check on them. Tsubaki turned to leave and was taken by surprise when he was suddenly flung hard against a nearby wall. He looked up and saw his brother standing in front of him now holding him by the throat. As Kuro glared at him his eyes were an eerie blue. "My now this is interesting. Tell me brother, can you really do it? Are you actually going to kill me now?" Tsubaki said with a grin as Kuro's grasp tightened making it harder for him to breathe. There was no doubt in Kuro's mind. Tsubaki was going to die, he was going to kill him. After everything he did, he no longer deserved mercy.

Tsubaki's eyes widened as he realized Kuro really was going to kill him. He could feel the homicidal intention radiating off of his brother. Oddly though the idea only seemed to amuse Tsubaki as he began to laugh. This made Kuro even madder as he summoned his claws and aimed them directly at Tsubaki's throat. As he was about to strike and kill Tsubaki the two servamps heard something. A soft moan. "Huh?" Both of them whispered in shock. The sound came from the bed. But, that was impossible right? Mahiru was dead wasn't he? Kuro could feel something, a familiar aura. Mahiru's aura. The servamp dropped his baby brother out of shock and walked towards the bed. Tsubaki took fox form and ran away before Kuro could come after him again since he had to make sure his subclass were okay, Kuro approached the bed slowly as he saw Mahiru moving slightly. "Mahiru?" He asked softly as his eve's eyes opened slowly. Kuro gasped seeing Mahiru really was alive,and didn't care how or why. He gently picked the teen up and hugged him for a moment before leaving. He knew even though Mahiru was alive, he needed proper care and had to get him help. As Kuro carried his eve away Mahiru was too tired and weak to ask what happened to Tsubaki and Sakuya. None of the subclass or Tsubaki were seen. But standing on the apartment roof watching was Sakuya with a small smile. He was glad that Mahiru had gotten out alive. The subclass turned to leave and catch up with the others. Didn't want Tsubaki thinking he ran off or got himself killed.

 **(Author note: This was my first fanfic ever. Have done more since this one. Hope I stayed in character enough and you liked the story.)**


End file.
